Descendants with a dash of De Vil - Discontinued
by MadHattersHat27
Summary: The people of Auradon watch the Descendants movie with the VK's. What will happen? Rated M because I'm very paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is a Descendants-watch-the-movie fanfiction, but with a female Carlos (her name is Carly). Just a run through, but this is more Carlos centric and will probably end with Jaylos. Other ships are Bal, Devie and Chad x Audrey. Cruella will be more cruel, abusive and I will be changing and adding scenes. By the way, this was** _ **inspired**_ **by ginnyrules27 so thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot, and any OC's I might add.**

* * *

Queen Leah had finished her rant and Chad had started. Mal was looking in well disguised shock and hatred. Evie was next to her, mad and covering Carly, Jay doing the same as his honorary sister. Ben stood by Mal and Lonnie, Doug and Jane started yelling at Chad. It was chaos. Villains vs Heroes vs Auradon kids. The only ones not paying attention was Carly Oscar De Vil and her dog, Dude. Dude was in his owner's arms and she was scratching him gently. She glared at Chad and Audrey and, being the genius that she is, analysed the best way to diffuse the situation. _Nobody_ threatened _her_ siblings and boyfriend. _Nobody!_ She snarled and her eyes flashed, they were as dark and the carbon copy of Cruella's own never-ending eyes that seemed to drown you in darkness. There was a reason she was Cruella De Vil's daughter. And everyone could see it as she pushed past Evie, Jay and Mal, getting right up in Chad's face.

Her mouth was twisted into a snarl, her fists clenched at her sides, and her waist length hair looking like it had been struck by lightning. All in all, she looked quite demented, the growling dog by her feet helped strike fear into Chad's heart and the hearts of everyone around them. Her friends gathered around her protectively, shooting her wary but proud glances. It was never a good idea to get on Carly's bad side, Smee did and he isn't around anymore. An 'accidental' bomb was planted in his trousers and 'accidently' went off. Oops. Somewhere in the crowd, Anita and Roger Radcliffe gasped, exchanging horrified glances. She looked like a mini-Cruella.

"Now you listen here, Chad!" Carly spat, hissing his name like it was poison. " _Nobody_ says what you said to my siblings. _Nobody!_ You call Evie a gold digger and a cheater? Well, _she_ isn't the one who went up to you and promised to hang out with you if you did her homework. And when she took her test, _without_ cheating, she got a... what was it? Oh, yes! B+! And you _dare_ call Jay someone who enjoys hurting people? He _won_ you the game! Tourney is brutal! Get over it, why don't you? He hurts people, yes. But that does _not_ mean he enjoys it! And Mal stole someone's boyfriend! Ha!" She uttered a short bark of laughter and Dude, at her feet, barked at the already terrified boy in front of them. Carly turned to look at the glaring daughter of Aurora. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but _Ben_ asked _Mal_ out! And _you_ asked _Chad_ out the moment Ben dumped you! So who is the _real_ gold digger, huh?"

Once she finished her long winded rant, she glanced around the crowd and faltered only enough to let the VK's know that her bravery was almost gone. Mal grabbed her little sister and pulled her gently behind the purple haired girl.

Aladdin and Jasmine stood nearby, with their son Aziz. They were looking warily at Jay and Aladdin had his son and wife standing partly behind him. Anita and Roger looked shocked and scared, of course, Carly had just proven that she was Cruella's daughter in more than looks.

Aurora, King Phillip and Queen Leah were looking at Audrey with disappointed looks, they couldn't believe she would do such a thing, Chad was in the same position with his parents.

Snow White and her husband, Florian, were looking suspiciously at Evie, along with the seven dwarfs who had accompanied them. King Beast and Queen Belle were looking at them strangely, as if they couldn't quite decide what to think of them. Fairy Godmother was looking at them sadly, tears in her eyes, but when she looked at Jane, the pride she felt displayed clearly on her face. Everyone else was looking at them in fear or guilt. Some angry glares were directed Carly's way but she ignored them. Cruella had done worse.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and everyone found themselves in a massive room filled with chairs. The Auradon kids sat with their parents on one side of the room, and the VK's on the other side. The only other people on their side was Ben, Jane, Doug and Lonnie, their parents on the opposite side of the room. Their was a _giant_ screen at the front of the room and a short man and tall woman stood side by side. The man had black hair and eyes, his skin paler than Snow White's and a ginger cat in his arms **(A.N. Do you recognise who this is?)** while the woman next to him with light blonde hair and tan skin with bright green eyes.

"Hello everyone!" The woman said in a serious but melodic voice. "My companion and I have gathered you to watch the Descendants movie, in hopes that you will reconsider your views on the Isle of the Lost and the Villain Kids. Good luck!" And with that she sat down as everyone groaned.

When her partner sat down, she clapped her hands and the room darkened as the screen at the front brightened...


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. We finally get to the movie. Also, Carly will be quite OOC, more fierce and brutal, throwing knives at people etc. etc. She will also be a little crazy, but you have to let your imagination add that into the story, probably. Jay is also more rough as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot (not the movie, the fanfiction).**

* * *

 _Mal: Once upon a time, long, long ago, well, 20 years ago,"_

"Is that you?" Lonnie asked and everyone turned to look at Mal.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "But I don't know _why_ I am narrating a movie." She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the mystery man and lady but they didn't answer and everyone continued watching the movie.

 _Mal: Belle married her Beast in front of 6000 of their closest, personal friends. Big cake."_

When Mal's disembodied finger cut off the cake, the VK's snorted and even some of the Auradon citizens had to stifle laughs, except for Doug, Ben, Jane and Lonnie, of course. They laughed quite freely.

 _Mal: Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there._

When it zoomed into the Isle, the people from Auradon gasped, the place was filthy. 'No wonder the villains live there.' Was the general thought process of the majority of the room.

 _Mal: This is my hood, no magic, no Wi-Fi._

Most of the Auradon kids gasped in horror at the fact that there was no Wi-Fi and Carly mocked them with dramatic, over-the-top gestures, causing the VK's and their friends to fall out of their seats laughing. Literally. While Carly received glares from everyone else but she just smirked mischievously.

 _Mal: Or so I thought... Hang on, you're about to met us. But first, this happened._

 _The image showed Lumiere measuring Benjamin 'Ben' Florian as he stared out a the Isle of the Lost._

He looked so regal that the Core 4 had to avoid the other's eyes, in fear of bursting into laughter. Again.

 _Lumiere: Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!_

 _King Beast and his wife, Belle, walked into the room and walked up to Ben._

 _King Beast: How is it possible that you're going to turn sixteen next month? You're just a baby._

Most of the boys burst into laughter as Ben blushed a fearsome red that put the Queen of Hearts to shame. Jay just grinned at the young Prince and Doug smiled sympathetically. He knew what it felt to be embarrassed by adults. He lived with the seven dwarfs after all.

 _Belle: He's turning sixteen, dear._

 _Ben: Hey pops!_

 _King Beast: Sixteen! That's far too young to be crowned king to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42._

Aladdin had to stifle his giggles, as did several other royal husbands. They all knew Beast married Belle at 28. This was going to get good!

 _Belle: Uh, you decided to marry me at 28._

 _King Beast: Ah, it was either you or the teapot. Kidding._

Queen Belle switched her glare from person to person, daring them to say something. Her glare would make any villain proud.

 _Ben: Mom, Dad..._

 _Lumiere: Ah! Nn-nnh!_

Mal giggled a little, shocking both herself and everyone around her, they never expected to hear her _giggle_. Only Carly didn't look shocked, since _nothing_ could surprise her, it seemed.

 _Ben: I've chosen my first official proclamation._

"That soon?" Mal asked her boyfriend, her tilted head giving her the appearance of a lost little girl, although she was anything but.

"Yeah." Ben shrugged.

"What was it?" Evie asked, her voice layered with genuine curiosity.

Ben looked surprise, as did many others. "It was to bring you guys over to Auradon... Didn't you guys know?" He asked.

The VK's looked like someone had told them they were not the children of villains. "That... that was you?" Carly asked disbelievingly. Turns out she _could_ get surprised by news after all.

"Who did you think it was?" Anita's voice was nothing if not sweet, polite and curious. So she, and everyone else, were more than a little surprised when Carly turned from her, face blank and mouth shut. She was looking deliberately away from the female Radcliffe and surprise turned to curiosity when Jay not only answered for her but draped a casual arm over her shoulders. It could have been a casual display of random affection, but anyone with eyes could tell that it was a comforting gesture. But the question, 'Why?' resounded in everyone's mind.

Jay answered Anita's question. "We all just thought that Maleficent had gained some magic thanks to Carly and had pulled some strings to bring us over."

"Why would she do that? And what do you mean 'thanks to Carly'?" Audrey butted in rudely.

Evie, Mal and Jay scowled at her, they didn't appreciate the way she said Carly's name, it was as if Cruella was speaking though a saner, more tame mouth.

"No-one knows what goes through Maleficent's mind, Audrey. And Carly punched a hole in the magic barrier a few months ago." Evie explained tensely.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed except the VK's.

"No-one can poke a hole in the barrier!" Beast said, looking at them suspiciously.

"But there was a disturbance in the barrier four months ago, was that you?" Fairy Godmother asked in alarm. Everyone was staring at Carly and the VK's didn't like it. But never let it be said that Carly can't hold her own.

"Yes, I wanted to get more channels on the Isle so I created a device to go through it." Carly told the group, shrugging as if poking a hole in the seemingly non-pokable barrier was nothing important.

But before anyone could speak, the mystery couple resumed the movie and everyone settled down, but none missed the way Carly shifted closer to Jay while Evie and Mal also moved closer to their honorary brother and sister, coincidently dragging Doug and Ben along with them.

 _Ben: I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon._

 _Belle and Beast stared at their son in poorly concealed shock._

 _Ben: Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned._

 _Ben came down from the stool but Lumiere stopped him. He tried to explain to his parents why they should bring the children over._

 _King Beast: The children of out sworn enemies? Living among us?_

 _Ben: We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them._

 _King Beast: Have you?_

 _He sounded threatening but Belle stopped him._

 _Belle: I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?_

 _At this, Ben started to look apprehensive. Made sense, he was about to announce the four most feared villains to ever exist._

 _Ben: Jafar... Evil Queen... Cruella De Vil... and Maleficent._

 _Lumiere gasped and quickly excused himself from the room._

 _King Beast: Maleficent! She's the worst villain in the land!_

 _Ben: Dad, just hear me out here!_

 _King Beast: They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!_

 _Ben: Dad, their children are innocent._

At this, the VK's scoffed in unison to Chad, Audrey and Queen Leah. The VK's smirked at the trio. They had no idea what they had done.

 _Ben: Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?_

 _King Beast stared at Belle and she wordlessly told him that their son was correct._

 _King Beast: I suppose their children are innocent._

 _Belle: Well, well done. Shall we?_

 _They walked out and the screen showed Ben looking out the window at the Isle and it zoomed in._

"That was eventful." Carly muttered to Jane, who she was quick friends with.

Jane giggled quietly and whispered back to her black and white haired friend. "I'll say. Do you know what will happen next?"

Carly smirked her famous smirk, which most had named 'The Devil's smirk' and Jane knew that something was going to happen. "You'll see." She told the younger by one or two months girl. And with that they turned back to the enlarged screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I can't really portray how evil the VK's are meant to be on the Isle, so you can imagine them being more wicked if you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _Mal was painting a wall with a design that looked like Maleficent's silhouette rising out of green flames with the words 'Long Live Evil' inscribed on it._

Jay and Carly snickered while Mal scowled at them.

"Care to share what's so funny?" Lonnie asked them amusedly.

Carly and Jay were unable to properly form words and Mal didn't look like she wanted to tell them, so Evie spoke up and answered for them. "That is the back of one of Ursula's buildings."

It didn't really answer the question but nobody pried.

 _Mal turned around, facing the camera and audience._

 _Mal: They say I'm trouble,  
_ _They say I'm bad,  
They say I'm evil,  
And that makes me glad._

 _She knocked down two men and walked on their still bodies._

 _Jay: A dirty no good,  
Down to the bone.  
You're worst nightmare,  
Can't take me home._

 _Behind Jay was a painting of a red genie with golden cuffs and blue smoke with the words 'Long Live Evil'. Not unlike Mal's own artwork._

"Why not?" Aziz, son of Jasmine and Aladdin asked him. Ironically, he and Jay had gotten along. Sure, they didn't really like each other since they didn't know the other well enough, but they didn't hate each other either.

Carly snorted and turned to face the young prince, "It's because he'll steal anything that is unlucky enough to appear in his line of sight."

 _Evie was walking on a table, using her heels to kick food into the air for her to catch, and if anyone tried to take it back, she stamped on their fingers hard enough to break them. In the background was a Long Live Evil painting depicting a red apple surrounded by blue smoke._

 _Evie: So I got some mischief,  
In my blood.  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love._

Snow White and her prince looked at the blue haired teen in shock. Surely the Evil Queen would have shown her daughter some love? Yes she's a villain, but she can't be _that_ cruel. Can she?

 _Carly was going through the streets and the camera showed her taking food from the people she passed without them noticing. On one of the walls was another Long Live Evil spray painting. It showed a pattern of black, white and red, creating what looked like a top hat behind the 'Long Live Evil' surrounded by black and white spotted paw prints._

 _Carly: They think I'm callous,  
A lowlife hood,  
I feel so useless,_

 _All: Misunderstood._

 _Carly caught an apple thrown up into the air by a little girl, pocketing it as the girl glared at her back but dared not speak up._

 _Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world,  
Wicked world..._

 _Mal, Evie, Jay and Carly were shown on the opposite side of a gate, sliding it open and disturbing the people inside who fought them, but the VK's overpowered them with knives, spilling blood as they sang._

 _Mal, Evie, Jay and Carly: I'm rotten to the core,  
Rotten to the core.  
I'm rotten to the core,  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door,  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the core._

 _They ran through some pipes, banging on them and yelling._

The group gasped and looked at the VK's in alarm. They had just gotten a good look at the group and saw how malnourished they were. They could also see several cuts and bruises on Carly and Jay's faces and under their collars, but Carly's looked to be more severe. What had happened to them? They looked questionably at the youngest and eldest of the VK's, who seemed to have realised why they were being looked at strangely and looked away awkwardly. And yet they still managed to look completely relaxed, composed and badass.

 _Mal: Call me a schemer,  
Call me a freak,  
How can you say that?  
I'm just unique._

Ben looked at his girlfriend sadly, surely she was joking? And if she wasn't, how could she say that so carelessly? Former King and Queen Stefan and Leah, current King and Queen Phillip and Aurora, and Audrey looked at the purple haired teen in shock. Did people call her a freak? Audrey and Leah quickly looked away, but Stefan, Aurora and Phillip felt sorry for the girl, while they were still fearful of Maleficent, this teenager before them was innocent. Or, at least, innocent of the crimes Maleficent committed against them.

 _Jay: What, me a traitor?  
Ain't got your back,  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?_

"They should have known better." Carly announced suddenly, punching Jay in the shoulder and ducking out of his attempt to put her in a headlock. "Idiots!"

"Why are they idiots?" Genie asked. Like his friends and their son, he didn't blame Jay for his father's wrongdoings, but was still a little wary of him and curious.

Like Carly, Jay didn't even glance his way, preferring to tense up minutely and let someone else answer the blue man's question. It was Mal who did, the other two sending out small signs of comfort and support, which looked strange to the people of Auradon but only because they didn't know that they were comforting each other.

"They're idiots because _everyone_ knows that Jay will steal anything that catches his eye, _especially_ lamps. Like we said before." Mal told them all.

 _Evie: So I'm a misfit,  
So I'm a flirt,  
I broke your heart,  
I made you hurt._

Evie looked over at Doug, a little pained, and attempted to tell him without words that he was different, that she really _did_ like him. It seemed to work since he smiled goofily at her, looking like the dork she unintentionally fell in love with.

 _Carly: The past is past,  
Forgive, forget,  
The truth is,  
You ain't seen nothing yet._

 _She stole a basket full of apples and hopped on a cart filled with damp and rotting straw. A woman yelled at her but the daughter of De Vil threw a shard of glass that narrowly missed her head._

Everyone was, once again, looking at Carly as if she were her mother, and she decided to set the record straight. "If I wanted the shard to hit her, it _would_ have hit her, and possibly killed her."

It was fleeting and nobody seemed to catch on except the VK's but the mystery man at the front with the cat turned his head a little and smirked at Carly's response before he resumed the movie.

 _Mal and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world,  
Wicked world..._

 _Jay and Carly met up, running to get Mal and Evie as a bunch of villains gathered in the market square._

"What IS that?" Chad exclaimed, referring to the rotted food on the stands in the market square.

Evie rolled her eyes at the boy in disdain, "We're called the Isle of the Leftovers for a reason." She told him scornfully.

Ben looked at her, startled. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"We get all of Auradon's leftovers, Ben. Didn't you know that?" Mal asked the prince.

He shook his head and turned to face his parents, narrowing his eyes at them and everyone could see the shadow of his father's Beast and Belle and Beast shrunk back a little in shame.

"We are discussing this, _later_." Ben told his parents through gritted teeth, stressing each word very carefully.

 _The VK's and the villains behind them were laughing and hooting, enjoying their brief moment of release from their nightmarish lives._

 _Jay: Yeah!_

 _Mal: Oooh!_

 _Evie: HA! HA!_

 _Carly: Yeah!_

 _Mal, Evie, Jay and Carly: I'm rotten to the core,  
Rotten to the core,  
I'm rotten to the core,  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
Like the kid next door.  
I'm rotten to the core...  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the core..._

Most of the older heroes started to see the villain kids in a new light. Most of them had also partaken in singing and dancing activities when they were young. Also, none of them were doing anything _too_ evil, sure it was mean, cruel and a little illegal. But it appeared to be how they were raised, like they were raised to be 'good'.

 _The villains laughed and some started to disperse._


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Maleficent is going to appear, and I'm thinking of doing a kind of prequel to explain** _ **why**_ **Carly is afraid of dogs (my own version) and the heroes watching some clips of what life on the Isle is like. What do you think?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

 _Mal stole a lollipop from a passing toddler and held it in the air, gaining whoops and cheers from the remaining villains before they died away as the villains went about their usual business. Two mean looking men approached and Mal turned around, smirking but it didn't reach her eyes._

 _Mal: Hi, mom._

 _Maleficent appeared from behind the two men._

Queen Leah gasped, as did many others. The only ones to not react were Mal, Jay, Evie, Carly, the mystery woman and her partner with the ginger cat. They just rolled their eyes at the idiocy of the 'heroes' and their 'heavenly descendants'.

 _Maleficent: Stealing candy? I'm so disappointed._

 _Mal: It was from a baby._

"Is that supposed to make it better?" Chad sneered as Cinderella and her husband looked at their son disapprovingly.

"No. It's meant to make the action more evil." Mal shrugged.

 _Maleficent: That's my nasty little girl._

 _Mal gave Maleficent the lollipop and she spat on it, handing it to one of her thugs._

 _Maleficent: Give it back to the dreadful creature._

Chad and several others cringed (they were mainly the spoiled brats of Auradon).

 _Mal: Mom..._

 _Maleficent: It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was..._

 _Mal: Cursing entire kingdoms._

 _Mal finished with her mother, smiling a smile faker than the laugh Maleficent gave._

 _Maleficent: You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me._

"No pressure, you know." Lonnie scoffed and Mal smirked with Evie, Jay and Carly.

 _Mal: I know that. And I'll do that._

Ben could only hope beyond hope that she didn't want to do that anymore.

 _Maleficent: Oh, there's news! I buried the lead. You four have been chosen to go to a different school... in Auradon._

 _The effect was instantaneous. Evie, Jay and Carly turned and attempted to run but they were intercepted by some knuckleheads who caught them and turned them around to face Maleficent._

 _Mal: What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!_

"Hey!" Audrey said, offended.

"What? It's true." Mal returned.

"I am _not_ a prissy princess!" The girl fumed angrily.

"You're right." Evie said and Audrey gained a smug look on her face.

"Lonnie isn't a prissy princess." Jay added.

"And Jane isn't _that_ prissy." Carly finished, dodging Jane's attempt at hitting her over the head.

 _Evie: And perfect princes. Ugh._

Snow White, her prince and the Seven Dwarfs looked over at her. They found it adorable how Evie and Doug were dancing around each other like normal teenagers but that didn't mean that they weren't all that taken with the raven haired girl.

 _Jay: Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather. You feel me?_

"Every night." Carly winked at Jay after he repeated his last line to Carly. He recoiled a little, shocked while Carly smirked and everyone else in the room choked on their own spit. Who knew that Carly had it in her?

 _Carly approached Mal and her mother, leaning over the former's shoulder._

 _Carly: I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Cruella said they're rabid pack animals that will murder and mutilate anyone they come across._

Roger and Anita exchanged shocked glances, as did many other people. Not only did she basically say that Cruella taught her to fear dogs, but she called her mother by her name. The fact that she did so as casually as she did, was equally worrisome. Nobody should be _that_ comfortable with calling their parents by their first names.

 _Jay sneaked up behind Carly._

 _Jay: Woof!_

 _Carly jumped and hit Jay for scaring her before they retreated behind Mal and started to have a small fight._

Carly punched Jay again when he snickered and he pulled her into a headlock as she clawed at his arm. Just before they could get into a full fledged fight (which either could easily win) Mal grabbed Jay and Evie grabbed Carly, pulling them off of each other. "Fuck you." Carly muttered to Jay.

"Calm down. Honestly!" Mal exclaimed as Evie looked at them disapprovingly.

 _Mal: Yeah, mom we're not going._

 _Maleficent: Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!_

"Still not completely sure who she was talking to." Carly stated thoughtfully. "The thugs or us."

Jay hit the younger girls arm lightly, scowling while Mal and Evie glared lightly at the crazy daughter of Cruella who merely laughed at her siblings offended faces. Fairy Godmother smiled, this was one of the rare moments you could see the four of them acting like normal teenagers together, instead of adults who had seen far too much.

 _The thugs followed their mistress._

 _Maleficent: Mal..._

 _The kids followed Maleficent as she went back to her castle._

"Where are you going?" Reyna asked. Reyna was a daughter of Rapunzel and her best friend Tracy (daughter of Tarzan and Jane) nodded, wanting to know the answer as well. Their parents were sitting behind them.

"If you watch you'll find out." Evie shrugged.

* * *

 **A.N. Just an extra author's note, to describe what any extra characters look like so...**

 **Aziz: Looks exactly like Aladdin with a ponytail. (I know that Aziz was introduced last chapter but I'm too lazy to edit that chapter).**

 **Reyna: Short blonde hair, goes to her shoulders and brown eyes. Her clothing is more like her fathers, green, grey and brown boy's clothing.**

 **Tracy: Waist length light brown hair and blue eyes like her mother. She wears a yellow top with brown pants and dark green trainers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I always thought that there was not enough dialogue in the limo to explain what they think will happen so... I did just that. And thank you to everyone who has given me a review. I _really_ appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _Maleficent: You will go. You will find Fairy Godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy._

 _Maleficent was filing her nails as she spoke from a throne._

Ben looked at Mal strangely as others backed away a little from the VK's. Mal looked at him, pained, and shook her head while sighing.

"You don't say no to my mom." Mal told Ben sadly.

 _Mal: What's in it for us?_

 _Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns._

"I _highly_ doubt that's what she meant." Jane drawled.

"Yeah but she has shitty hearing so..." Carly replied.

Everyone looked at Carly and Jane in shock. How could they speak so casually of the Mistress of Evil. To be fair, Carly _had_ grown up with Cruella but Jane was a whole different story.

"I blame Jane's behaviour on the devil's influence." Evie whispered to Jay and Mal as they laughed.

"What do you mean?" Queen Aurora asked, curious and Evie replied in a clipped tone.

Carly mimed the slashing motion to tell them to cut it out but Evie continued.

"The 'devil's influence' is what we call Carly's ability to corrupt anyone that is interesting enough to catch her eye." Evie snickered.

"Glad I'm so interesting, then." Jane told Carly while pouting and Lonnie, Doug, Ben and the VK's laughed.

 _Carly: Um, I... I think she meant us._

 _Maleficent: It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?_

Ben prayed to all the deities he could think of that the answer wasn't 'yes'.

 _Mal: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't..._

While the answer _had_ been 'yes', it had been the weakest, most pathetic, 'yes' to have ever been uttered. So Ben breathed a sigh of relief. There was still hope for Mal.

 _Maleficent: Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my sceptre, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!_

"How did she get her sceptre?" King Beast exclaimed tiredly.

"Carly." Jay, Evie and Mal said in unison without turning to look at him.

 _Evil Queen: Our will._

 _Maleficent: Our will, our will._

 _She snapped her fingers which made Mal look back at her mother._

 _Maleficent: And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy._

"Lives?" Cinderella asked.

"Our parents would do whatever Maleficent says so we would be grounded the moment she says so." Carly explained briefly, waving off the question casually.

 _Mal: What... mom..._

 _Maleficent pretended to squish Mal's lips to stop her complaining and they stared at each other, eyes glowing green. Eventually, Mal turned away, signalling that Maleficent won their staring contest. Because that's what it was, basically._

 _Mal: Fine. Whatever._

 _Maleficent: I win._

 _Evil Queen: Evie, my little evil-lett in training, you just find a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing._

Snow White, her prince (Florian) and the Seven Dwarfs flinched. They were a little shocked, however, as to how the Evil Queen turned out. But the most ironic thing about her appearance was that she had a mole on her cheek.

 _Evie and Evil Queen: And lots and lots of mirrors._

 _Evie laughed._

 _Evil Queen: No laughing! Wrinkles!_

"Oh for the love of- She won't get wrinkles! She's too young for apples sake!" Snow White seethed angrily, gaining shocked looks from everyone around her.

 _Cruella: Oh, well, they're not taking my Carly, because I'd miss her so much._

 _She cupped a hand under Carly's chin, stroking her freckles while simultaneously holding her in place. It looked sweet at first, but anyone (namely Jay, Evie and Mal) could tell that it was more of a warning than anything._

Carly started giggling and people looked at her strangely.

"Why are you laughing?" Roger asked.

But Carly was too busy laughing to answer. So Mal answered for her, clearly fighting back a smile.

"She's laughing because the day Cruella misses her for anything even related to her missing Carly, is the day both of their hair can be dyed a different colour." She said, as Evie hit Carly a little, just hard enough to convince her to try and recover from her recent laughing (cackling) fit.

Everyone frowned at that answer but figured it would be answered soon enough.

 _Carly: Are you feeling okay mom? Do you need a glass, or few, of alcohol?_

Most in the room frowned at how Carly automatically assumed that Cruella was ill or hadn't had enough to drink when all Cruella said that she would miss her daughter. But they were confident that Cruella would calm their fears and assure Carly that she really _would_ miss her.

Oh, how wrong they were.

 _Cruella: Of course I'm fine Ceran._

 _Carly: Carly._

 _Carly corrected her mother automatically as if it were second nature to her. Perhaps it was._

"Does your mom even know you're name?" Tanya (daughter of Queen Tiana and King Naveen) asked, appalled. Her parents were in a similar state.

"Yeah... When Pongo reminds her, at least..." Carly trailed off, shrugging.

"Pongo?" The elder Auradon citizens exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah. It's what she calls her stuffed dog... Although she generally calls him 'Baby'." Carly said as if it were the most unimportant thing in the world. "But then again... she also calls her car and furs 'baby' so... You can see how she is considered crazy." The worst part, in the eyes of the Auradon citizens, is that Carly seemed entirely unaffected, almost like she was _bored_!

"She isn't 'considered' crazy. She _is_ crazy." Audrey snapped.

"Nah!" Carly dismissed, waving her hand. "She's just selectively insane. Like dad and I."

"Who's your dad, then?"

"Can't tell you that." Carly responded childishly. She was enjoying this banter and everyone could see that. "But I _can_ tell you what he is."

"What is he then?" Audrey was growing impatient. How dare this _villain_ play with her like this.

"A pyromaniac!" Carly stuck out her tongue at Audrey and while no-one could really understand _why_ she found the situation hilarious, the rest of the VK's were laughing their heads off and had tears of laughter in their eyes.

 _Cruella: Whatever. And of course I would miss you! After all, who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?_

"She really makes you do that?" Greta, Grumpy's daughter, exclaimed. Unlike her father, Greta was quite cheerful despite having lost her mother at a young age. She was also the only one who Grumpy wasn't, well... grumpy, with.

"Eh! That's the easy stuff." Surprisingly it was Jay who said that, but if you looked close enough you would see the way his eyes were burning holes into the frozen picture of Cruella on screen.

The other members of Auradon were in various degrees of shock. Anita, Snow White and Cinderella were close to tears, the middle and latter having experienced being slaves to their step-mothers, and the former being quite close to a Cruella who had always dreamed of having a child to cherish. The rest just couldn't believe that someone could be that... _cruel_. None of them had missed the fact that Carly hadn't counted on the fact that Cruella would miss her, and you could clearly see her face in the frozen screen. It wasn't an expression of someone who had just been crushed. But rather, an expression of someone who had grown up far beyond her time and that time was starting to catch up to her. In fact, if they looked closely at the Carly in the present, they could see lines in her face that they probably ignored before. These lines weren't just lines that showed how hard her life was, but they were also scars. Faint but you could still see scars from what they could identify as a knife, glass shard and many other instruments.

 _Carly: Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing._

 _Cruella: Oh, Cer- Carly, they have dogs in Auradon._

 _Carly turned to face the others fully while her mom stood with a proud look on her face, whilst still stroking Carly's hair._

 _Carly: Oh, no! I'm not going!_

"You were scared of dogs?" Jane asked her roommate.

"Yeah... Not had many good experiences with them, to be honest." Carly replied, ironic her statement was, however, since she had Dude in her lap. He was sleeping.

 _Maleficent grunted in annoyance at the way everyone was acting._

 _Jafar: Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score?_

Aladdin exchanged a glance with Jasmine. From what they had seen so far, it seemed that they could relate to Jay far better than Jafar probably could.

 _Jafar: Oh. Ooh. A lamp._

 _He started rubbing on it._

 _Jay: Dad. I already tried._

 _Jafar made a noise of annoyance and tossed the lamp back to Jay._

 _Jafar: Ah!_

 _Evil Queen: Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?_

"The day Evie gets a unibrow is the day I stop being the daughter of Sleeping Beauty." Audrey scoffed.

Everyone turned to look at her, and eyebrows were raised.

"What? I may not like her, but I'm not blind. She doesn't have a unibrow." Audrey shrugged.

"I think Audrey just _complimented_ you." Mal told Evie who was staring at Audrey in complete and utter shock.

"Please don't say that ever again. It's weird enough to hear it from her mouth, I can't hear it from _your_ mouth." Evie responded, still a little dazed.

 _Maleficent: What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us of our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men!_

 _Evil Queen: Ow!_

 _Maleficent: Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!_

The genie looked insulted.

 _Jafar: I will..._

 _Jay: Pop!_

 _Maleficent: Revenge on every sneaky dalmation that escaped your clutches!_

Roger and Anita shuddered at the thought of Cruella ever getting her hands on their dogs.

 _Cruella: Oh, but they didn't get Baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!_

 _In the background, Carly rolled her eyes at her mother's antics but still took a step (or two) backwards._

 _Maleficent: And I, Maleficent... The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!_

 _The villains and VK's (both past and present) looked up at her._

 _Evil Queen: Yes._

 _Jafar: Yes?_

 _Maleficent: Our day has come. EQ, give her the magic mirror._

 _Evil Queen: Yeah._

 _Evie: This is your magic mirror?_

Even Snow White looked disappointed, that was really a _pathetic_ mirror.

 _Evil Queen: Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things._

 _Evie: Like a prince?_

Chad sneered in the girl's direction and Snow White frowned at him, pointing him out to Florian (her prince, now king) and the Seven Dwarfs, who all made a mental note to talk to his parents. She may have been the daughter of the Evil Queen, but Evie was also the girl who had managed to get Doug out of his book encased shell.

 _Evil Queen: Like my waistline._

 _Maleficent: Like the magic wand! Hello!_

 _Evil Queen: Hello._

 _Maleficent: My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out._

 _Maleficent was pushing on the door of the fridge, unable to open it._

"That's a fridge..." Jasmine said slowly, not believing her eyes. "A... _fridge_."

 _The Evil Queen opened the fridge quite easily, silently mocking Maleficent._

 _Evil Queen: Voila._

 _Maleficent: My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will do in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives._

 _Evil Queen: Like it was yesterday._

 _Maleficent: And now you will be making your own memories... by doing exactly as I tell you. Door._

"Great speech!" Queen Aurora stated sarcastically. " _Really_ inspiring. You should publish a book!"

Mal smirked to herself, despite the fear gnawing at her insides, she never knew that _Sleeping Beauty_ could be sarcastic.

 _Evil Queen: Oh._

 _Jay: Whoo! Let's get this party started._

 _Cruella: Ceran! Come._

"She's not a dog!" Fairy Godmother hissed, she had started to see Carly as a second daughter since she saw how her Cruella treated her during the video call.

 _Evil Queen: Who is the fairest of them all?_

 _Evie: Me!_

 _Evil Queen: Ah!_

 _Evie: You._

 _Evil Queen: Yes! Let's go!_

 _Jafar: Now, recite our mantra._

 _Jay: There's no team in I._

"That is _not_ how the saying goes." Aziz said playfully to Jay who just smirked back at him.

 _Jafar: Oh, run along. You're making me tear up._

 _Jay: My bag._

 _Jafar: Yeah._

 _Jay: Dad!_

 _Jafar: Coming!_

 _Mal and Maleficent were on a balcony, looking down at the limousine._

 _Maleficent: The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it._

 _Maleficent: Mal!_

 _Evil Queen: Ah! Smells like common folk._

 _Cruella: Come back here, now! Carly!_

 _Carly ran through the villains to the limousine, jumping in it with Cruella chasing after her. Evie blocked her way on purpose to stop her from reaching the limo in time._

 _Evie: Oops! Sorry._

 _Evie got into the limo with Carly, Jay and Mal._

 _Cruella: Ingrate!_

 _Jafar: Bye-bye._

 _Man: The jackals have landed._

"I forgot about this guy. He was pretty cool. I liked him." Mal mused.

 _Jafar: Bring home the gold!_

 _Cruella: Bring home a puppy!_

 _Evil Queen: Bring home a prince!_

 _The four saw the food in the limo as it pulled out and started to drive along the street. They shared a glance before all four lunged forward. Nobody could follow what happened but they saw what happened after they sat back. It seemed that they had all fought each other for the food. Carly had gotten hold of some chocolate and was surveying it, she was also sporting a black eye and a few cuts with a split lip. But she was already covering it up with a red and black paste. Jay was in a similar state but with a bite mark on his upper left arm, the shape didn't look human but the size was like Carly's mouth and he had some red liquorice, Carly offered him some paste which he took. Mal and Evie had bruises on their faces, but not many and each had a purple and blue rock candy respectively. It seemed like Carly and Jay had been the ones to actually fight._

 _Evie: You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out._

 _Mal: Ew, E, stop. I'm plotting._

 _Evie: Well, it's not very attractive._

 _Carly: Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what._

 _She was talking to Jay while gesturing to the chocolate she was still examining in her hand._

 _Jay: Let me see!_

Everyone knew that something was up when Past Carly and Present Carly flashed a small smirk at Past and Present Jay.

 _Carly opened her mouth to show Jay the contents._

"Ew! That's gross!" Chad exclaimed, many (kids) nodding with him.

Carly merely shrugged while Jay ruffled her hair so it stuck up in all directions. Some gasped, although it went unnoticed, she looked _exactly_ like a younger Cruella De Vil, especially when she jumped Jay (fought him, you dirty minded people!).

 _Jay: Ew!_

 _Carly: Ow!_

 _Evie: Look!_

 _She was panicking and pointing to the front of the limo._

 _Mal: It's a trap!_

 _They screamed and huddled at the back of the limo but the bridge appeared and they stopped._

"You _really_ thought that they were going to kill you?" Kristen, Kronk's daughter, snickered a little.

"Well, yeah. You sent the family members of villains to the Isle even if they didn't do anything wrong so why shouldn't you try to kill their children." Jay replied casually. That shut everyone who was giggling up.

 _Carly: What just happened?_

 _Evie: It must be magic!_

"No... It was _science_!" Melody teased her.

 _Mal: Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?_

 _She was talking to the driver of the limo._

 _Man: No, this one opens the magic barrier._

 _He showed them a button up front._

 _Man: That one opens my garage. And this one..._

 _He pressed a button and the divider went up slowly._

"I am _so_ sorry that he did that." Ben apologized to the VK's who merely waved it off. Truth of the matter was, they all quite liked that man. He was nasty, fun and overall not afraid of them despite who their parents were... They could see him as a villain, a minor one, but a villain nonetheless.

 _Mal: Okay. Nasty. I like that guy._

 _Carly: Hey, E! What are you going to do if you find a prince?_

This made the Auradonians **(A.N. I can't keep writing 'Auradon citizens')** sit up straighter. They wanted to know what Evie would have done if she found a prince. Evie squeezed Doug's hand and mouthed a 'sorry' at him. Despite their quest to retrieve the wand, Evie had managed to fall in love with the half-dwarf. If they managed to retrieve the wand and bring down the barrier, perhaps she could convince her mother to approve of Doug. Perhaps.

 _Evie: Well, get him to notice me and make myself as available as possible. Once that's done, I can hopefully get him to date me, and then we can maybe get married in the future._

 _Jay: Princes are stuck up!_

The princes looked at Jay, offended.

 _Evie: Even if they are, they have access to good food, warmth, and overall luxury for me and my mother. So I should at least try to get one._

 _She shrugged and continued to apply makeup._

 _Mal: C..._

 _Mal started thoughtfully and Carly looked up at her fellow teenager._

 _Carly: Yeah, Mal?_

 _Mal: Why did you take so long to come down to the limo?_

 _Carly opened her mouth to speak but Mal wasn't done yet._

 _Mal: And before you try to lie about it, I know why you were late. But I still want to hear you say why you were late._

 _Carly pouted at her friend before sighing and leaning back, before going back forward when she bashed into Jay, but he pulled her back into him. She glared minutely at him and he shrugged while Mal and Evie attempted to stifle laughs._

Mal and Evie couldn't contain it this time and burst out laughing. Carly stuck her tongue out at them and elbowed Jay a little when she felt him start to laugh.

 _Carly: Cruella wanted to talk to me._

 _She shrugged but her three friends stiffened at what Carly was implying. Cruella would never just 'talk' to Carly. In fact, the last time she wanted to have a small 'chat' with Carly, they found her bleeding out in her cupboard with her right arm stuck in a bear trap. She was unconscious and near the brink of death. Luckily for her, she seems to be immune to death. Literally._

Cinderella looked over at the young lady across the room, as did her husband and their son. Except this time, they were all looking at her in worry. For Cinderella still had nightmares and hallucinations about her time as a slave, and she recognised the signs. So did Chad and her husband, and it seemed like Chad would leave the girl alone.

 _Evie: Here. Now._

 _Carly groaned but moved to sit next to Evie and at her request, turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt. The camera didn't show what Evie saw but they had an idea when Evie started applying a similar paste to what Carly was using to treat her face before, on Carly's back. She didn't wince, or show any outward signs of pain, but her face became blank and devoid of any emotion which was frightening enough. After Evie had finished, she gave Carly some powder and sent her back to her seat where Carly started to obscure the marks on her face with the skill of someone with too much practice. While she did this, Carly turned to Jay and asked him a question._

 _Carly: What about you? Got any marks?_

 _Jay: Nah!_

Everyone looked at the two questionably and Mal answered for them. "While my mom and the Evil Queen are quite evil, the four of us can easily agree that Cruella and Jafar are the worst parents to ever grace this earth. But out of those two, Cruella is definitely the worst parent."

It didn't do much to calm the Auradonians fears, on the contrary, it heightened them. But it was the best answer that they would get.

 _Carly finished applying the powder to her own face, and the paste. Then she went closer to Jay and started spreading the paste on his face and arm to get rid of the bruises, cuts and bite mark. While she was doing that, Evie and Mal started discussing how best to get the wand._

 _Mal: We should figure out where it's kept first. See when it's most vulnerable and then strike._

 _Jay: So... just regular, old-fashioned stealing?_

 _Evie: Pretty much._

 _Mal: The only problem has to be Fairy Godmother, she probably doesn't let it out of her sight. Something as important as that has to be guarded._

 _Carly started blending the powder into Jay's face so it obscured his marks and most likely the blush that Jay knew was spreading._

 _Carly: I agree it would be guarded..._

 _Carly mused, looking thoughtful._

 _Carly: But remember when we got those extra channels on the television after the barrier had a hole punched through it?_

Nobody missed the fact that she didn't give herself any credit.

 _At their nods, Carly continued but not before positioning Jay's face where it was before._

 _Carly: I noticed the Fairy Godmother, but she didn't have the wand. If she did keep it on her, surely she wouldn't put it away just for a small appearance on TV._

 _The other three considered this point and agreed. It was very rare, after all, for Carly to be wrong in a matter like this. But before they could voice their opinions, they spotted the school on the went about their business._

* * *

 **A.N. Just some descriptions.**

 **Tanya: Chocolate brown skin and dark brown, wavy hair like her dad's. Her eyes are also amber and she wears a green top and brown camouflage trousers.**

 **Kristen: She looks like a female version of her father with a square chin, long black hair (goes to mid-back) and brown eyes. She wears a yellow top with blue stripes and light brown shorts with green trainers.**

 **Greta: She has blonde hair with brown streaks in it and grey eyes (she looks more like her mother). Her skin is tan and she wears dark red clothing with brown shoes.**

 **Melody: Looks like she does in the Little Mermaid 2 except she is a young adult.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Ben is cool, Doug is shy, Audrey is a bitch and Chad is fucked up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _The limousine pulled up at the school and Carly and Jay fell out wrestling over a blue blanket-like thing. Jay got the upper hand and stood on Carly with one foot, pinning her while she tugged on the other side of the blanket._

 _Carly: Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?_

 _Jay: 'Cause you want it!_

"That is not a good reason." Chad said but it lacked its usual malice.

"He's an annoying bastard half the time." Carly told him.

Jay gave his girlfriend an insulted face and Carly couldn't contain her laughter.

 _Carly: No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!_

"I think the only reason Carly didn't pull a knife on you was because you were only pretending to fight over that thing." Evie said.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked (like her parents she could be quite curious).

"What she means is that Jay and Carly here, were only fighting in order to prevent you guys from giving us a cringe worthy introduction." Mal answered, smirking at Carly and Jay when they glared at her.

The rest of the assembled people looked at the two weirdly but they smiled creepily at them until they looked away. Then they high-fived each other.

 _Mal and Evie stepped out more gracefully than the other two VK's who were still fighting. Evie ignored them save for a small kick in their sides which the two ignored. But Mal stopped and addressed the two which what seemed like a commanding voice, but in reality she was fighting laughter and the other VK's knew this._

 _Mal: Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience._

 _Jay: Just cleaning up. Get up._

"Yeah, 'cleaning up'." Chad whispered to Audrey, air-quoting 'cleaning up'.

 _He held out a hand to Carly which she ignored and got up herself._

 _Fairy Godmother: Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it._

 _Jay threw the blanket back in the limo and got sight of Audrey._

 _Nobody had noticed while they were there, but now the camera showed Jay giving the other a questioning glance to which Mal discreetly nodded, Evie waved a hand and Carly flashed a small smile. It was undoubtedly a signal for something. They found out a moment later when Jay plastered on a smile which they had to admit was blinding, but now that they had spent time around him, they could tell it was reluctant._

 _Jay: Hello, foxy. The name's Jay._

 _He was talking to Audrey and towards the end, everyone could actually believe he was genuinely flirting with the girl._

"So he wasn't flirting with you. Wonder why." Chad whispered to Audrey.

 _Fairy Godmother came between Jay and Audrey and he retreated._

 _Fairy Godmother: Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress._

 _Mal and the others seemed to perk up, it was quite amusing actually._

 _Mal: The Fairy Godmother? As in, 'Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'?_

 _Fairy Godmother: Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it._

 _Mal: Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile._

 _Fairy Godmother: Oh._

 _Mal: And that sparkly wand._

"Laying it on a bit thick, weren't you, Mal?" Evie asked, while Jay and Carly snickered at the look on Mal's face. It was hilarious.

 _Fairy Godmother: That was a long time ago. And as I always say, 'don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future.'_

"No offense, but it's a little cliché." Lonnie told the Fairy Godmother.

 _Ben: It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben._

 _Audrey: Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king._

Beast and Belle exchanged glances. They never did like Audrey. They felt that she could be a better person if you didn't act so stuck up. Then Evie piped up, wanting to make something clear, knowing what would happen next.

"About what happens next, Ben. I... I'm sorry. Just... yeah..." She trailed off, unable to voice her apology.

Ben smiled at her and nodded. "It's okay. And I, like everyone else, heard the conversation in the limousine." Ben told the girl, looking at everyone else pointedly, daring them to comment.

 _Evie stepped forwards after she got prompting by Carly._

 _Evie: You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess._

 _Audrey stepped forward, smiling sweetly but her intentions were anything but._

 _Audrey: The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you._

 _Evie stepped back, but still sneered at Audrey discreetly while Mal glared at the snooty princess._

"Technically." Snow White started, looking at Audrey. "Since Grimhilde was my step-mother, it makes Evie my official step-sister since she never changed it legally. Because of that, Evie is actually a princess."

Audrey looked like she had been slapped in the face and Mal quickly took out her sketch book, sketching Audrey's face while Jay took a picture. That would be useful in the future, if only for laughs.

 _Ben: This is Audrey._

 _Audrey: Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?_

Jane mimed gagging noises and pretended to vomit, electing laughs from her friends and others while Audrey glared at the young fairy. When Carly saw this, she put an arm around Jane and ruffled her hair, smiling like a shark, showing teeth that looked to be sharpened to the point that they were like needles.

 _Fairy Godmother: Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom never shut! But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews._

 _She then walked away and Ben started greeting the others._

 _Ben: It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one I hope will go down in history. As the day our two people begin to heal._

 _Jay punched his shoulder when Ben greeted him, Evie gave a charming smile and shook his hand, Carly gave a stiff nod and Mal looked bored._

 _Mal: Or the day that you showed four people where the bathrooms are._

 _Ben: A little bit over the top?_

 _Mal: A little more than a little bit._

 _Ben: Well, so much for my first impression._

Everyone in the room could _feel_ the cuteness and interest they held for each other.

Candice, Cupid's daughter, was literally squealing and talking to her best friend Violet, Vidia's daughter and a wind talent fairy, about how cute Ben and Mal were together. They were an odd pairing and their friendship was a surprise, since Candice was an over-excitable girly girl while Violet was an emo/punk fairy with a bad girl attitude and habit for causing chaos.

 _Audrey came between Ben and Mal, splitting them apart._

 _Audrey: Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mother's Aurora. Sleeping..._

Aurora and Phillip looked at their daughter disapprovingly. They were disappointed in how their daughter acted towards Mal at first when she didn't even know her. They thought that they had raised her better than this.

 _Mal: Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening._

 _Audrey: Water under the bridge!_

 _Mal: Totes!_

 _They fake laughed together before trailing off._

"Well, _that_ wasn't awkward at _all_!" Doug said sarcastically but he was fighting a smile.

Audrey glared at him. She seemed to be doing that a lot to others today. Not that it was any news.

 _Ben stepped in to try and diffuse the situation._

 _Ben: Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king._

 _He clapped his hands and the statue morphed from man to beast and Carly yelped, it looked too much like a dog for her liking. She jumped back and Jay dragged her behind him._

 _Ben: Carly, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beat to man to remind us that anything is possible_

 _Mal: Does he shed much?_

 _Ben: Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch._

Candice squealed softly in Violet's ear. Her emo friend was perched on her shoulder and flew off when she was nearly deafened. She glared at her friend who blushed madly and whispered, "Sorry!"

Jay was watching the two interact and knew that there was something there. His guess was that they were crushing on each other but were too shy or scared to act on it. Maybe both. Jay felt sympathetic towards the two. He knew what it felt like to be crushing on a friend but not having the guts to tell them. He never really felt sorry for anyone, but he could make an exception this one time. The only difference between him and them, was that he asked Carly out a week before and since then they had come to a mutual understanding as being boyfriend and girlfriend.

 _Mal: So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?_

 _Ben: Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are ordinary mortals._

 _Mal: Who just happens to be kings and queens._

"Technically, M, they're princes and princesses." Evie told her friend in a mock superior tone.

Mal stuck her tongue out and immediately mentally berated herself for doing something as _childish_ as that.

 _Audrey: That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years._

 _Doug was descending the staircase, looking at a tablet and Ben called out to him._

 _Ben: Doug. Doug come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to..._

 _Audrey: Ask Doug._

 _Mal: Ha._

"You're first meeting was _so_ cute!" Carly cooed and tapped Jay discreetly and he caught on.

"Yes, and the two of you were _so_ adorable." Jay teased the blushing princess and half-dwarf. It was really quite comic.

 _Doug: Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and... Heigh-ho._

 _Evie approached the frozen boy._

 _Evie: Evie. Evil Queen's daughter._

Evie and Doug blushed while others snickered. Although they hadn't officiated it, they were practically boyfriend and girlfriend now so...

 _Doug: Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101._

 _Mal was hovering behind Doug, looking over his shoulder and catching him off guard._

 _Mal: Let me guess. New class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms._

 _She started walking up the stairs to the right with the others following her._

 _Doug: Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..._

 _Mal, Evie and Jay walked past him in the direction of the dorms while Carly stopped to clap Doug on the shoulder and help him out a little._

 _Carly: Sneezy._

 _Then she walked off to where her friends were at._

"Sorry Uncle Sneezy." Doug apologized to his uncle who waved him off before sneezing loudly.

Sheldon, Sneezy's 10 year old son and Doug's cousin, sunk down in his seat, embarrassed by his father's action that gave him his name.

"That was actually pretty cool, huh. Not as bad as I thought it'd be." Jay muttered to the others and the girls smirked.

"Well, if I'm right, the next part will show you and Aziz meeting. And Jane and I interacting. Maybe. Since I wasn't in my dorm for the first few weeks or so." Carly told him, grinning with a glint in her eye that promised mischief.

"I wonder how they'll react to the fact that the two of you camped out in our dorm until you were more familiar with your surroundings, roommates and overall situation?" Evie asked Jay and Carly. The four of them exchanged horrified glances. Boys and girls sleeping in the same dorm was a _big_ no-no for Auradon Prep. But the fact that they not only slept together (not in a weird way), but they slept in the same _bed_! They just didn't like to be separated.

This was going to get good.

* * *

 **A.N. Appearances and descriptions! (In order of appearance).**

 **Candice: Candice has light pink hair with dark pink highlights and light blue eyes. Her skin is fair and she has small feathered wings on her back which are a white-pink colour. She looks like C.A. Cupid from Monster High/Ever After High (I** _ **love**_ **Madeline Hatter and Raven Queen! Squeal!) She wears a pink dress and her lips are painted a pale pink.**

 **Violet: Violet has cold grey eyes and her hair is kept in a ponytail and it goes down to her waist. It is a mixture of light purple and dark purple. Her lips are painted black with purple specks and her skin is fair with a tattoo of a violet with the petals coloured in purple on her left shoulder. She wear black and purple clothing like Vidia's own clothing style.**

 **Sheldon: Sheldon has messy orange hair and brown eyes. He is short for a human 10 year old but takes more after his mother (I don't know who it would be). His skin is pretty tan and he wears brown trousers and bright orange t-shirts that makes up for his dull orange hair colour.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. The dorm arrangements are going to be a little different in this chapter. And thanks for the reviews, guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _The scene showed Mal and Evie walking into their dorms with very different reactions._

 _Evie: Wow. This place is so amaz..._

 _Mal: Gross._

 _Evie quickly changed her tune at Mal's disgusted tone of voice._

 _Evie: I know, right. Amazingly gross._

"Do you have to agree with Mal on _everything_?" It was Violet who asked this but it didn't hold any malice or ill-intentions. In fact, she looked quite bored but it was what she generally looked like.

"If you want to survive, then yes." Evie replied and Mal swat at her, scowling.

 _Mal: Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen._

 _Evie: Yeah._

 _Mal: E._

 _She motioned to the curtains and they went to them, shutting them so the room got a little darker._

 _Mal: Whew! That is so much better._

"You don't like the colour?" Flee, Flora's daughter asked. She and her two cousins (Fawn and Mira) were sitting next to their parents.

"Um... No. Not really." Mal stated bluntly, shrugging. "Too pink."

 _The scene had shifted to show Jay in his dorm, walking in to find a lean boy lounging on a bed. It was Aziz. Aziz looked up and smiled lazily, greeting Jay with a small wave._

" _Hey, man. You must be Jay." He said._

" _Yeah, I'm Jay. And you're someone who I don't know the name of." Jay replied, dumping a trash bag that only had a few pairs of clothes and stolen goods in it on the other bed, opposite Aziz's. Then he sat down on it and looked at some of his spoils while Aziz watched him._

" _Are you gay or something?" Jay asked the Arabian boy who looked at him startled._

" _No, but I have friends who are." He replied cautiously. "Why?"_

" _Cause you're staring at me and it's creepy as fuck." Jay deadpanned._

Aziz glared at Jay who was trying to cover up his laughs but it didn't work. He then glared at everyone else who was laughing at this blunt statement and that shut them up. If there's one thing that Aziz inherited from his mother, was her incredible talent of being able to produce a _terrifying_ glare without much effort. Shame it didn't work on the VK's... or his mother. But it was always funny when he and his mother teamed up against Aladdin and Genie. Jasmine and Aziz always won before they started.

" _Just curious as to why you are examining a credit card like that. Guessing you don't have any on the Isle?" Aziz asked the boy while looking at the credit card in his hands._

" _Nah!" Jay waved his hand. "Is it edible?"_

" _No. No it's not." Aziz stressed each word carefully and slowly but Jay paid him no heed and bit into the green card and tore off a strip._

"It tasted like meat on the Isle." Jay mused, reminiscing the taste of the card and his friends laughed (couch*cackled*cough) at him. They couldn't believe that he actually _bit into_ and _ate_ a _credit card_. The fuck?

" _You are officially crazy..." Aziz said slowly, unknowingly mimicking his mother when she saw Maleficent interact with the fridge. Jay shrugged and went back to examining the goods he stole with a renewed interest._

"That was... eventful..." Mulan had literally no words. Then again, it wasn't everyday that you see someone bite into a solid object and eat it as if it were an apple or something akin to it. But what was more heart-breaking was the fact that Jay didn't spit it out, complain and they all heard him comment on how it tasted like meat on the Isle. And they all knew that it took a while for the barges to get to the Isle and how quickly meat rotted.

 _The scene changed once more to show Carly in a room that was decidedly NOT her dorm room. It looked to be the science lab and she was going through the shelves, turning things over with a gloved hand and putting it back in the exact same place that it was before._

"Why were you in there?" Belle asked the girl.

Carly shrugged and replied, "I saw it and decided to explore. When I saw the contents of the shelves, I decided to take a look to find things for a bomb."

"A bomb?!" Half the room yelped.

"Didn't you know?" Mal exclaimed, shocked. "Carly was in _big_ demand on the Isle for bombs and anything technical. The only time I've ever felt sorry for someone I don't care about, is when Carly here didn't get the right amount of payment."

"Why?" Belle asked. She just couldn't see such a sweet girl harming someone for not giving the right payment.

"They are generally never heard from again." Jay said. "Smee didn't pay her and look what happened to him. There wasn't a piece of him left."

"All because he didn't give you the right payment?" Beast exclaimed, shocked. "That's no reason to _kill_."

"Actually," Carly started, politely and a little pleading. "On the Isle, half the things I work with are _very_ valuable but _very_ hard to find and I've gotten more than a few broken bones collecting them. And payment is usually food or equipment, both of which I can't get that easily because of my strength. So if they don't pay me, then I'll _probably_ starve or something. _That's_ why I killed him... After I got the right payment, of course." Her last sentence was said a little proudly.

Everyone looked at her with renewed fear but she didn't care. She was used to it on the Isle.

 _Carly: Beryllium... Maybe..._

 _She was muttering the names of chemicals labelled on a sheet on the cupboard next to her, it talked about the properties and other facts about elements._

 _Carly: Radium... Might be useful... Chromium... Sure, you never know when it might come in handy... Develops cancer? Cool... Hydrogen... Definitely since it's flammable..._

 _She continued muttering the names of elements while searching the cupboards for said elements. Carly suddenly shut the cupboard and practically dived underneath the nearest desk._

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, they didn't understand her change in character and her stance was more than a little terrifying.

 _She grabbed a sponge lying nearby and threw it at the light switch, successfully turning it off before she grabbed a knife from somewhere in her black and white boots. The young girl lay in wait, clutching the knife as if it were a lifeline and poised herself so that she was in a perfect position to strike down whoever came through the door. The door knob rattled and opened, Jane coming in hurriedly. She was muttering to herself while looking at some notes in her hand. With her free hand, she groped for the light switch and finally turned when it didn't turn on._

 _Jane: Must be a wrong fuse._

 _She muttered and continued walking while Carly stayed tensed up._

"I didn't hear you at all." Jane confessed. "Thanks for not killing or maiming me by the way."

"No problem Jane." Carly told her friend. She was also glad that she didn't kill the girl before she caught herself and scolded her mind since she was meant to be getting Fairy Godmother's wand for the Isle and everyone trapped on that miserable garbage island.

 _Carly snuck out cautiously, but not before grabbing the chemicals she needed and Jane turned when she heard something clatter._

 _Jane: Hello?_

"I don't understand why I did that." Jane said. "If someone _did_ answer I would probably been killed, to be perfectly honest."

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid." Mal told the younger fairy who glared at her.

 _The scene changed to show everyone in the girl's room which had changed from a pink to a mixture of colours. One half of the room, which could easily be identified as Mal's, was purple with green flames rising from the floor and the bed sheets had been changed so that they were purple with her Long Live Evil crest printed on it. The other half was obviously Evie's. Like Mal, her sheets had her personal Long Live Evil crest on it. The walls of her room were blue with red smoke rising from the floor. It was quite beautiful. Evie was looking in her mirror while Mal looked through her spell book. Jay was looking through his 'treasures' and Carly was playing a fighting game on a TV in the room. It was quite impressive, she flipped and everyone could see why she was the acrobat of the group._

"There are several extracurricular classes." Fairy Godmother announced out of nowhere and everyone looked at her. "What I mean is, I think that you could all get into an extracurricular class." When she realized they still looked confuse she decided to elaborate. "Mal, you could get into an art class. Evie, you would be a valuable addition to our fashion classes. Jay, you already do Tourney but I think it would be great for you to join other groups. Carly, there are dance, acrobatic and gymnastic classes that I think you would be great in."

"We'll... think about it Fairy Godmother." Jay said hesitantly.

She nodded, satisfied, and they all turned to face the screen yet again.

 _Carly: Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!_

 _Mal approached Jay and picked up a discarded watch._

 _Mal: Jay, what are you doing?_

 _Jay: It's called stealing._

 _He took the watch from her and put it in a pile with other mechanical items._

 _Mal: Okay, what's the point since we're in Auradon?_

 _Jay: Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free._

 _She picked up another item and turned it over in her hand._

 _Mal: Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world._

 _She smiled at Jay when he plucked the item from her hands._

 _Evie spoke to her from her spot on the table._

 _Evie: You sound just like your mom._

 _Mal placed a hand over her heart and looked at her friend, pleased._

 _Mal: Thank you._

 _Jay: You do it your way, and I'll do it mine._

"Just out of interest, but when did you all meet?" Chad asked them, genuinely curious.

Mal answered for them, "Jay and I knew each other since we were, like, 5 and 6. We hung out since we met and became pretty good friends. Evie and I met when her mother didn't invite my mother and I to her birthday party so we didn't really get along."

Evie continued, "So Maleficent banished my mother and I to the other side of the island and I was castle schooled until I was sixteen. Then I came back and ended up going to a party that Mal and Jay forced Carly to let them throw in Hell Hall."

Jay spoke up, "Mal and I locked Evie in Carly's bedroom which we had trapped a bunch of wild dogs in there, since we didn't like the fact that she had come back after what she had done to Mal and her mother."

Carly piped up, then, "I saved Evie from them and she gave me my first pillow. After that, we started to hang out in my treehouse and we'd patch each other up when we were injured. This was a few months ago and when I poked a hole in the barrier, Evie dragged me along with Mal and Jay to retrieve Maleficent's staff. After that, we became friends."

"Seriously?" Audrey sounded quite shocked. "You act like you've been friends for _years_ , not _months_!"

The four friends shrugged. To them, they had been friends for years, they just had a bond that they couldn't explain.

 _Carly: Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, it's awesome._

 _Carly stepped down when Jay came over and he quickly got the hang of it._

 _Mal: Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?_

 _Jay: Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah._

 _Mal looked annoyed and a little furious that the others didn't understand how important this was._

 _Mal: This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents._

 _Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Mal who continued her rant._

 _Mal: To prove that we're evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. I'm going to prove that I DESERVE my name. Evie, you need to prove that you CAN get what you want as much as Grimhilde. Jay, you need to prove that you CAN be more than a street rat to Jafar, someone MORE than an employee. And Carly, you need to prove to Cruella that you ARE a De Vil, that you CAN be the daughter she always wanted. Yeah?_

Again, the royals (and not royals) looked over at the four and felt their hearts break a little more. They still couldn't fathom how anyone could ever treat a child like that. But what's more, they felt insanely guilty that they hadn't considered the fact that even villains had basic human needs and that they would have children.

 _All: Yeah._

 _Mal: Evie, mirror me._

 _They all came over to the table while Evie spoke into the mirror._

 _Evie: Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother's wand... stand?_

 _Mal: There it is!_

 _The mirror showed the wand in a glass case._

 _Carly: Zoom out._

 _Evie: Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer._

 _Carly stood up and pointed to the game._

 _Carly: Can I go back to the game? I'm on level 3._

 _Mal: Stop!_

 _The mirror showed a picture of a museum and Carly started typing something on her computer._

 _Mal: It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?_

 _Carly: 2.3 miles from here._

 _Mal: Come on. Carly!_

 _Carly: Coming!_

 _They ran off and out of the school._

"How could Jay get in the room?" Ben suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" King Phillip asked him. He had at first been hesitant to accept Ben as the soon-to-be-king but had seen how the boy governed and felt a new found respect for the boy.

"Well, boys can't go into the girls rooms unless they are blood related, or have special permission."

"Oh, that." Mal stated casually. "Well, we realized that and I undid the spell so boys _can_ come into the room as long as they mean the current occupants no harm and if they do, they get transported out immediately."

"That is some high-level magic, Mal." Fairy Godmother said. "But you shouldn't have been able to undo it permanently. I made it so that only I could do it."

"Actually..." Jane trailed off a little when everyone in the room turned to look at her. She still wasn't used to so much attention. "I may have repaid Mal for my hair by undoing the spell with her. Since anyone with your blood can _technically_ undo any spell placed on the rooms by you."

Fairy Godmother and everyone barring the VK's stared at her, and Jane shrunk back a little at her mother's gaze. But, to her surprise, her mother's face broke out into a smile and she looked proudly at her daughter and only child.

"That is some big magic, Jane. I hope you know that I'm _so_ proud of you." She told the girl.

"Really?" Jane was shocked, she thought her mother would be mad and she voiced as much.

"Well, under other circumstances, I _would_ be mad. But you did it to help your friends and I trust them to not do anything... untoward..." She said, looking at Carly and Jay pointedly who realized what she was insinuating.

"Don't worry, Fairy Godmother." Jay started. "If Carly and I were to do anything 'untoward', we would do it somewhere where nobody could catch us." He finished with a charming smile while the royals sputtered.

"Anyway..." Fairy Godmother continued, a little worried at what Jay had just said and the fact that Carly hadn't objected. "If you, either of you, want some help with your magic, don't be afraid to come and ask for lessons." She was talking to both Mal and Jane and they both nodded. Jane was eager and excited, so was Mal but she hid it behind a calm façade. Inside, however, she was squealing with joy.


	8. AN

**A.N. So sorry for not updating but I've been** _ **really**_ **busy but I promise that I haven't abandoned this story, I love it too much. I've been busy with school but I next time I update I'll try and do two chapters. Love you guys and thanks for the reviews! I love your suggestions!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N. Sorry for the late update! I love Halloween so I've been preparing for that instead of writing. Also, school is a bitch. Thanks for the reviews though, guys. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! I'm trying to include any suggestions I get into the story where I think they would fit correctly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Mal, what is life like on the Isle, really?" Ben asked. It was sudden and out of nowhere, but he had wanted to ask this and felt like this was a good time to ask, even if he didn't get an answer. Like he expected, any and all traces of smiling were immediately wiped from the VK's faces as everyone leaned in eagerly. They wanted to hear this as well. Mal looked at her fellow VK's and then back at Ben.

"What do _you_ think happens on the Isle?" Mal asked Ben, careful to keep any emotion out of her voice and face, this was mirrored by her friends.

"I'm not that sure, honestly. But remember what I told you on our first date?" He was, of course, referring to what he told Mal when she asked about what his life was like. She froze and nodded. "You also remember that you said you had had the same experience?" He continued to press her gently. Mal nodded once more and by now, everyone was pretty confused about what they were talking about.

"I remember but this might not be the right time for it." She told him and he nodded.

"After?" Ben asked her.

"Sure, Ben." Mal agreed, she wanted to tell him what happened. After all, he _was_ the king and had the power to change aspects on the Isle. She was also quite sure that her friends didn't want to steal the wand anymore, she doubted that they ever did. Then again, she felt exactly the same way.

 _Mal, Evie, Jay and Carly were outside of the museum and Mal addressed Evie._

 _Mal: Come on. Check your mirror._

 _Evie stopped and checked the mirror... and her face._

 _Evie: Is my mascara smudged?_

 _Mal: Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see if you can find us the wand?_

 _Evie huffed but did as Mal said._

"You did scare me though, Mal." Evie told her.

"Evie, even if your mascara _was_ smudged, you're still beautiful." Carly told her sister in all but blood. She understood _why_ Evie was so fixated on her appearance, she just wished that she could convince her that she was beautiful. After all, Cruella and the Evil Queen were both quite fixated on appearances and projected their desire to be beautiful on their children. So Carly knew how Evie felt, it was one of the reasons they became such good friends.

 _Evie: Sure, this way._

 _They went to a door with glass that allowed them to see inside. They saw a guard and Maleficent's spinning wheel. When the guard turned to look at the door, they ducked simultaneously before standing back up._

 _Jay: That's your mother's spinning wheel?_

 _Carly: Yeah, it's kinda dorky._

 _Mal looked a little ruffled at the comment._

Aurora looked at Carly and Jay a little weirdly. That spinning wheel had sent her into a sleep that couldn't be undone unless Phillip kissed her. Then again, they had probably seen and been through worse, so she looked away before they could notice her.

 _Mal: It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary._

 _She looked through her spell book, turning pages until she found a spell she could use._

 _Mal: 'Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my finger prick a finger.'_

 _They looked at the guard but nothing happened._

The present VK's (including Evie) snickered and Mal glared at them. It was her first spell besides the one breaking the spell on the dorms! Give her a break. Honestly! Carly smiled sympathetically at her but it was obvious she was fighting laughter even as she patted Mal's hand. She knew how hard it was to do something that was supposedly 'in her blood' for the first time.

 _Jay: Impressive._

 _Carly: I got chills._

 _They smirked at Mal who looked at them, miffed and fuelled with determination._

"It was my _first time_ doing a spell like that!" Mal threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. It was annoying her that no-one could see that. Well... they probably could and were just doing this on purpose to rile her up. Obviously it was working.

 _Mal: Okay, you know what?_

 _She looked back down at her book and went through it, finally finding a suitable spell._

 _Mal: 'Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep.'_

 _The man stood up and walked over to the spinning wheel, pricking his finger and being sent into a deep sleep while Mal and Evie smirked, and Carly and Jay laughed silently in the background._

Aurora shivered. Just the sight of that wheel made her skin crawl and send violent shivers down her spine.

 _Mal: Not so dorky now, huh?_

 _She smirked at the two who laughed at her mother's wheel but Jay wasn't done._

 _Jay: And yet, all you're doing is copying your mother so..._

Mal once again glared at the boy who grinned coyly at her, knowing she couldn't do anything. _Especially_ when Carly was giving her a warning glance, _daring_ her to attack. And any sane person would never willingly challenge Carly, not even Mal.

 _She glared at her and attempted to open the door. Her smile quickly faded when it didn't open and Evie looked at Jay expectantly, who sighed and moved backwards, prepping himself._

 _Jay: Stand back._

"Were you _really_ gonna try to break down the door?" Aziz asked him.

"Not try. I was going to break down the door, for sure. But _Mal_ here ruined it." Jay muttered, sulking in his chair.

Mal smirked and gave him the middle finger. "Karma's a bitch, Jay."

 _Mal glanced at Jay and started to say the words of a spell just before he kicked the door._

 _Mal: 'Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick.'_

 _The doors opened and Jay went falling as the girls laughed._

 _Jay: Ahh!_

"Not. A. Word." Jay stressed every word carefully and nobody dared laugh. Well, except for Carly, Mal and Evie. Jay looked at Carly in over-exaggerated betrayal and she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Nobody heard what was said but by the way Evie and Mal started laughing again and Jay straightened up, it wasn't that easy to guess she had promised to 'make it up' with him.

 _Mal and Evie stepped over his body but Carly stopped next to him._

 _Mal: Coming?_

 _Carly: Come on, Jay._

 _She held her hand out but he ignored it._

 _Jay: I'm good._

 _Carly: Just trying to help._

 _Mal: Shh. Carly!_

 _Carly: Coming!_

 _They went after the girls._

"This has got to be the worst part of the night." Evie muttered to the others and they nodded. Seeing their parents had cut deep and freaked them out. Mal had told them the conversation (cough*song*cough) she shared with her mother and they had a unanimous agreement that it wasn't _really_ Maleficent since she couldn't use magic on the Isle.

 _Evie: So close. Upstairs._

 _Mal: Come on. Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up._

 _Evie: Come on guys. Almost there._

 _They turned into a room and it showed the four's parents, all standing in terrifying poses and with a creepy resemblance to their real-life counterparts._

"Why are they even _in_ the museum?" Audrey asked and the others looked at her as if she had asked the stupidest question anyone could ask. She realized what they thought she meant so she elaborated. "The statues of the villains."

"They were originally created to educate children on our history." Fairy Godmother answered the question. "It was also so that they would be reminded of the danger that the villains possessed and to remain humble."

"Doesn't seem to have worked." Jay told her, deliberately looking at Chad and Audrey who glared minutely at him while Fairy Godmother looked on disapprovingly but she couldn't technically do anything since he wasn't doing anything outside of what can be considered light teasing.

 _The VK's on the TV stared at their fake parents as the screen showed each of them in turn (the parents not the VK's)._

 _Evie: Mommy?_

 _Jay: Killer._

 _Carly: I will never forget mother's day again._

"What happened when you forgot mother's day?" Belle asked the girl, she quite liked Carly despite her slightly psychopathic tendencies.

Carly looked over and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Nothing too bad. Just two missed meals, it wasn't too bad."

Jay tensed a bit, as did Evie and Mal. Two missed meals might not seem bad but that's the minimum of what Carly receives a _month_ when she's allowed outside. But since she was also trapped in Hell's Hall, it made it so much worse.

 _Jay: Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go._

 _Carly and Evie followed Jay out of the room and the camera followed them, but Mal stayed behind._

"Why'd you stay behind, Mal?" Doug asked the girl.

She shrugged, "Just... wanted to see what Auradon portrayed the villains like, you know?"

Everyone seemed to accept this explanation except for her siblings who knew what had happened, she had filled them in on what happened when they were gone.

 _The 3 villain kids were going through the museum, checking Evie's mirror before Jay struck up a conversation._

 _Jay: So... what do you guys think you're going to do when we get the wand?_

 _Carly: Well, for starters, I'm getting the fuck out of Auradon before Cruella comes over._

 _Evie: Where would you go?_

 _Carly: I heard that San Fransokyo is good this time of year._

 _Jay: How'd you hear that?_

 _Carly: Searched up nice places to live right after we got here and I found items for a potential bomb._

 _Jay and Evie just looked at the youngest of their group and turned away, shaking their heads, but you could see their smiles._

"Seriously?" Violet asked them. "She literally just said that she had gotten items for a _bomb_ and you don't say anything?"

"Like I'm pretty sure I've said before, Carly is _obsessed_ with bombs. I'd be much more surprised if she _hadn't_ begun to make a bomb." Mal told her.

 _Before any of them could say anything else, they rounded a corridor and saw the wand. They stopped and looked at it for a moment before Evie ran off to get Mal._

 _The scene shifted to show Evie finding Mal with the villain's statues and got her attention._

 _Evie: Hey, we found the wand. Let's go. Here it is._

 _The four of them looked at the wand that was guarded by a blue force field, or, at least, that's what it looked like._

 _Mal: Want to grab it Jay?_

 _Jay: You want me to grab it? Now?!_

 _Mal: Yes, now!_

"You do realise that touching the force field triggers an alarm?" Jane asked, smirking, she knew that they knew that now.

"Well, now we do!" Mal snapped but the younger fairy was undeterred.

 _Jay touched the field and was shot back while an alarm went off, complete with siren._

 _Carly: A force field_ and _a siren?_

 _Jay groaned as he picked himself back up and they started to run off, unaware that the guard they had previously put to sleep was awake and kicking._

 _Jay: That's just a little excessive._

 _Mal: Let's go!_

 _Evie: Hurry!_

 _Mal: Come on!_

"I think they got the message you know." Aziz said to Mal and Evie.

They glared at the Arabian boy but didn't say anything, what could they have said anyway? But it didn't stop Mal from doing a small spell that made his chair tip over and she snickered with Evie.

 _They were back at the spinning wheel and everyone but Carly ran out, Carly staying behind to pick up a phone._

 _Carly: Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus._

"Aw! What a polite young lady!" Lonnie teased Carly who swatted at her attempts to pinch her cheeks as their friends roared with laughter. Carly stuck her tongue out at them and they laughed harder so she pretended to 'die from the devastating blow to my heart delivered by bitter betrayal!' Never let it be said that Carly De Vil wasn't dramatic.

 _Mal: Carly!_

 _Carly: You're welcome!_

 _She ran off to join her friends and the camera zoomed out to show the four of them running down the steps leading to the museum._

 _Evie: Way to go, guys._

 _Carly: Yeah, now we have to go to school tomorrow!_


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N. Hello those interested in this book! Sorry for not updating for so long but I have also been updating my stories on my Wattpad account (cough*you should read them*cough). Thanks for all of the reviews, I love to read them since I'm glad there are people that actually read and enjoy this. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's.**

* * *

"Of everything that had happened that night, you're biggest concern was that you had to go to _school_?" Reyna asked her; like her mother she practically worshipped books.

"Well, yeah. Pretty much." Carly replied offhandedly. She didn't care much for a school that teaches them how to be 'good'. Did they really think that the VK's didn't know how to deal with a crying baby to Auradon standards?

"Wait!" Evie exclaimed, cutting off whatever Reyna was going to say next. "Isn't this our first Remedial Goodness class?"

The others looked to the screen and her question was answered by three groans of annoyance.

"Great. Just _great_." Mal muttered under her breath, careful to not let Fairy Godmother hear her.

 _Mal was drawing in her book, slouched down on the desk. Evie was sat next to her, paying rapt attention but looked like she was ready to stab somebody with her heels (those things hurt like a bitch). Carly and Jay were sitting next to each other on another desk and looking at Fairy Godmother in confusion and apprehension._

 _Fairy Godmother: If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart? Evie._

"I think that was the single most terrifying question I have _ever_ heard." Jay said, eyes wide as he looked at the now paused screen.

"I can think of a villain best suited for each one of those answers, though." Mal stated casually. She seemed oblivious to the stares they were receiving as they casually talked about the horrific paths they could take when being handed a crying baby.

"True," Carly replied thoughtfully. "The Big Bad Wolf would be the one to carve out the child's heart... with his claws though... and it'd probably be a brutal removing of the heart than it being carved out."

"Yeah, Gothel would be the one to lock it in a tower. Or Ginny." Evie continued.

Jay was the next to speak, "Maleficent is the one that would curse it."

"Honestly, I think that any of the villains would give the baby a bottle if it meant it would shut up." Mal finished for the four of them.

 _Evie: What was the second one?_

 _Fairy Godmother: Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal?_

 _Mal: C, give it a bottle._

"Surprised you got it." Violet drawled, not unkindly and Mal smirked at the young fairy lounging on Candice's shoulder.

 _Fairy Godmother: Correct. Again._

 _Carly: You are on fire, girl!_

"Why thank you, Carly!" Mal mockingly bowed to her friend who played along, curtly nodding her head with a 'serious' expression on her face.

"Of course, Lady Mal," Carly stated in a pompous manner and the two cracked up in laughter.

 _Mal: Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun._

"Not the advice most would give," Tanya spoke up for the first time, gaining confidence from the presence of her friend.

"I'm not most, though," Mal stated, smiling with all her teeth bared.

"Never have truer words been spoken," Jane's daughter smiled back, more gentle.

 _Carly: Oh._

 _Evie: That makes so much sense._

 _Mal: Oh..._

 _Mal turned her attention back down to her notebook where the camera alternated to show a detailed sketch of Fairy Godmother's wand._

"That's some next level shit!" Mya stated excitedly. Mya was the daughter of Merida (yes, _that_ Merida) and an unknown prince. Surprisingly, she loved to draw and was the one to start the art club at Auradon Prep.

 _Jane walked into the room and the villain kids rose their eyebrows at her timid appearance._

 _Fairy Godmother: Oh. Hello, dear one._

 _Jane: Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation._

 _Fairy Godmother: Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?_

"Uh... we weren't exactly introduced until that moment Fairy Godmother," Jay piped up; she looked at him and shrugged slightly.

 _Jane: Mom, no!_

 _Fairy Godmother: It's okay. Jane, this is everyone._

"Well that cleared things up nicely. Now she'll definitely know who everyone is," Audrey sneered quietly, but not too quietly for the VK's to not give them dirty looks.

 _Jane: Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were._

 _She left as quickly as she could after that._

 _Fairy Godmother: Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison._

"Dramatic much, mom?" Jane snickered at how dramatic and over the top her mother was being.

 _Fairy Godmother: Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple?_

 _Evie and Mal shared a smile at that one and Jay and Carly snorted._

 _Fairy Godmother: Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities._

 _Evie, Carly and Jay's hands shot up although Jay seemed to only participate to annoy Carly._

 _Carly: Oh! Ooh... get off!_

 _Jay grabbed Carly's hands so she couldn't answer but kept one of his own up._

 _Fairy Godmother: Jay._

 _Jay: C. You turn it over to the proper authorities._

"You only did that to purposefully annoy me!" Carly griped at Jay, scowling in his direction.

"So what?" Jay smirked at his girlfriend.

"Jay," Evie sung out to him. "Don't anger your girlfriend since she might keep sex privileges from you."

Jay sputtered in surprise and his friends burst into laughter at his expression and reaction.

 _Carly: I was going to say that._

 _Jay: But I said it first. Come here!_

 _Jay and Carly started fighting, grabbing at each other and hitting and kicking. They started to fight on the desk, Jay pinning Carly down while she attempted to escape. Evie and Mal ignored them easily and looked at the reflection and continued to sketch respectively._

 _Carly: Ow!_

 _Jay: Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?_

"Ah. Couple fights, truly beautiful," Lonnie piped up.

"Yes, such a sight to behold," Doug continued for her.

"Shut up!" Jay and Carly whined at them, each pouting.

 _Carly: Ow! Stop! Get off! Ah!_

 _Fairy Godmother: Children! Children! I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field, Jay. And Carly, you could go on track and/or swimming._

 _The two slowly released each other and went to sit back down._

 _Jay: Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, we'll... we'll pass._

"And yet Jay is now the star of the tourney field and Carly is a champion of the track and a fish in water," Tanya said from where she had been quiet in the corner.

"Thanks, I guess," Carly replied unsurely.

* * *

 **A.N. Descriptions!**

 **Maya: Wild red hair and ice blue eyes. She looks like Merida, basically and wears a dress similar to the one that Merida wore when the tribes competed for her hand but less restricting and more suitable for someone who enjoys the wilderness.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N. Jay's tourney try-outs and Carly trying out for track as well as meeting Lonnie for the first time. There's going to be less dialogue from the present day audience because I want to focus on my new scene.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

* * *

 _The screen showed the tourney field._

 _Coach Jenkins: Jay, Ben, offense. Chad, you're defence. Taylor, you're the shooter._

 _Taylor: Right, coach!_

"Psst. Who's Taylor?" Mal whispered to Jay who shrugged, looking confused.

"I don't know. I didn't even think there _was_ a Taylor on the team. Like he's a ghost," he replied.

 _Coach Jenkins: Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands._

 _Jay: Aah!_

 _Jay dodged everything that was coming at him in the Kill Zone; he continued to move expertly as he went for the goal._

"Go, Past Jay!" The VK's yelled (except for Jay, of course) at the screen earning quite a few dirty looks from the surrounding people.

 _Jay: Aah! Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go!_

 _Random people: What just happened? Who is this guy?_

"Uh... I'd say he's the star of the tourney pitch," Ben commented.

 _Coach Jenkins: You! Get over here! What do you call that?_

 _Jay looked lost while coach Jenkins talked._

 _Coach Jenkins: I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. All right. Let's run that again._

 _All: Whoo!_

 _Jay knocked into Chad as he was going back._

 _Chad: Ow._

"It wasn't even that hard, dude," Jay told the young Charming who leered at him.

 _The scene changed from the tourney field to the track where a several girls and boys were stretching, including Carly._

"I forgot this," Carly mused.

Mal looked over at her questionably, "Didn't you collapse on my bed when you came back before going to sleep?"

"Yeah."

 _Carly was stretching her arms as Lonnie approached her from behind._

 _Lonnie: Hi!_

 _Carly swung around in surprise, fist colliding with Lonnie's face._

 _Lonnie: Ow!_

 _Carly: Oh, shit! Sorry!_

 _Lonnie: No problem. Just surprised, sorry for sneaking up on you._

"Sorry Lonnie," Carly apologized to the girl who waved her off.

"Meh, my fault for startling you."

 _Carly: You sure you're okay._

"Let it be known that despite her heritage, Carly is probably the most caring of the four of us," Evie said dramatically as if she were presenting a speech. Her sister in all but blood rolled her eyes at the Evil Queen's daughter.

 _Lonnie: Yeah. So... you trying out for track?_

 _Carly: Why else would I be here? Stretching._

 _Lonnie: Fair point. I'm Lonnie. Mulan and Shang's daughter._

 _Lonnie held her hand out for Carly to shake and the smaller girl took it, shaking the older's hand firmly._

 _Carly: Carly. Cruella De Vil's spawn._

 _Lonnie: Great to see another girl here. Track, swimming and dance are the only sports that girls can try out for and most of the female population would rather swimming and dancing to running._

 _Carly: Seriously? Even on the island girls were allowed to learn how to defend themselves. Geez._

 _Lonnie: I know._

"Why can girls not go for fencing and shit?" Carly asked Fairy Godmother.

"Nobody really thought to change the rules saying that girls can't be a part of tourney, fencing and the like," Fairy Godmother replied.

"Sexist," Carly muttered.

"Feminist," Audrey practically snarled at her.

"I look out for both genders," Carly sighed.

She was _done_ with that girl's shit.

 _Moana: Okay, people. Line up and get ready. You're only going for a light jog around the track for the first lap okay?_

 _Carly: Wait, is that Moana?_

 _Lonnie: Yeah, she's the coach for track. Something about wanting to keep healthy and train the next generation. Ariel used to be the swimming coach but her daughter, Melody, took the role a year ago._

 _Carly: Swimming?_

 _Lonnie: Yeah, you should go for it. Might be your thing if track isn't and even if it is the you can still join the team._

 _Carly: You on it?_

 _They had started to jog around the track but continued the conversation._

 _Lonnie: Yeah. Few other girls that are on the team are here as well._

 _Carly: Who?_

 _Lonnie: Well, over there is Mya. She's the daughter of Merida and some unknown prince; she's also the star of archery. Then there's me, obviously, and behind us is Skylar, Simba's daughter. She's able to-_

 _Carly: Shift into a human form. I know. I've met Tobias, Scar's son. He does the same thing._

 _Lonnie: Huh. What made you try out for track anyway?_

 _Carly: Uh... I didn't actually sign up, exactly. Fairy Godmother suggested track for me and Jay for tourney._

 _Lonnie: Jay... Jafar's son, right?_

 _Carly: Yeah._

 _They had stopped back at the start and were waiting for the rest to catch up._

 _Moana: Okay, gather round! We need some people to join the team and here's how we're going to do it. Just run and each time you pass the starting line, put a singular line in the tally with your name on it that I'll be holding. Also record your time. I'll decide from there. Ready! Set! Go!_

 _Everyone took off and Lonnie and Carly easily went to the front._

 _Carly: So... what_ is _there to do around here? Other than breaking records for 'most dirty looks received in a day'._

 _Lonnie: Um... there is quite a lot of things to do but if you want I can show you around, introduce you to some people. Maybe stop the others from giving you dirty looks._

 _Carly: Sure._

 _The two stopped talking, running a few more laps and putting themselves at the top of Moana's list for joining track. Moana declared time over and to head back inside._

 _Moana: Okay, you will all get the results in a few days time. If you don't make it onto the team, I would suggest a different sport as all of you have potential. Alright, head back inside before dinner._

 _Carly: Well that was easy. If a little tiring._

 _Lonnie: A little?_

 _Carly: Ok, a_ lot _tiring._

 _Lonnie: Yeah, well th- Carly? Carly?!_

 _Carly took off at a sprint, heading towards the forest; a little dog was chasing after her, yapping, and Lonnie followed after them. The camera showed Carly skidding to a stop and scaling a tree as fast as she possibly could. Dude stopped at the tree and sat on his hind legs, panting a little from the run._

 _Lonnie: Carly? Wait up!_

 _Carly: Lonnie? Lonnie?!_

 _Lonnie: Woah, whoa, whoa!_

 _Lonnie stopped at the base of the tree to see Carly hugging it as tightly as she could, face pale and terrified._

 _Carly: Lonnie, help! This thing is a killer!_

 _Lonnie: Wha- The dog?_

 _Carly: Uh-huh! This little beast is nothing but a vicious, rabid pack animal! It's going to chase me down and rip out my throat, slowly tearing into me until I'm nothing but shreds of flesh and bone!_

 _Lonnie: Hey, who told you that?_

 _Carly: My mother._

 _Lonnie: Cruella?_

 _Carly: She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer._

 _Lonnie bent down and picked Dude up, holding him close as Carly looked on in disbelief._

 _Carly: The fuck are you holding it for?! It's going to attack you!_

 _Lonnie: Carly, you've never actually met a dog have you?_

 _Carly: 'Course I have! Gaston breeds them! Dirty little mutts chased me all over the Isle! I was mauled._ Mauled!

 _Lonnie: Well, that's not how dogs generally behaved. Anyway, Dude, meet Carly. Carly, this is Dude. He's the campus mutt. I think he just thought that we were playing or something; little guy loves to run around with people._

 _Carly: He doesn't look like a vicious, rapid pack animal._

 _She slowly climbed down, standing in front of Lonnie and Dude cautiously._

 _Carly: He even looks... cute. Kinda like my cat Beelzebub._

 _Lonnie: You have a cat?_

 _Carly: I_ had _a cat. Jeez, you're a good boy aren't you?_

 _With Lonnie's guidance Carly started scratching Dude and soon found herself with an armful of dog._

 _Lonnie: I guess you guys had it rough on the Isle._

 _Carly: Yeah. Let's just say we didn't get a lot of belly rubs._

 _Lonnie: Good girl. I mean, you're a good runner. I'm just going to go if you want to spend more time with Dude here. Just, come back before the sun sets._

 _Carly: Oh. Yeah. Thank you._

 _Lonnie: I'll see you later._

 _Carly: Okay. Bye._

* * *

 **Sorry for the long gap between chapters. Anyway, Lonnie kind of replaced Ben in this but I like the idea of Lonnie and female Carlos' friendship. Like I said at the beginning, there wasn't much dialogue from the present day characters but oh well; I wanted to focus more on my new scene. Moana is just a loose plot filler for now by the way. Also, I'm in a position where I can't update as well as I could because we've relocated to a different house for a few months and the Wi-Fi here is crap.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter anyway!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N. This is quite honestly surprising: I actually have time to write more chapters. Not much can be said for this chapter but still, hope you enjoy this one. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants (nothing has or ever will change in that regard).**

* * *

"Evil damn that day," Carly groaned and Lonnie nodded beside her. Despite how effortless and easy they each made the run look, there was no doubt that it had been a gruelling day: their limbs had turned to lead by the end of it.

"At least we made the team. That's something, right?" Lonnie tried to stay on the positive side but the phantom ache of her legs made it hard to do.

"True."

 _The scene switched from Carly and Dude to show Ben talking with Audrey and Chad._

 _Chad: Those kids are trouble._

 _In the background you could see Mal and Evie by their lockers._

 _Evie: Bye, Mal._

 _Mal: Bye._

 _Ben: Come on, Chad. Give them a chance._

 _Audrey: Oh. No offense, Bennybear._

Half of the room snorted at that although the majority of that half were better at hiding it. The VK's and their friends, however, didn't bother to even attempt (except for Ben because he is one of several precious cinnamon rolls in the Descendants movies).

 _Audrey: But you're too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big, nasty beast that turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother._

 _Ben: I think you're wrong about them._

"Hey, thanks Ben," Evie told him.

"Yeah, same here I guess," Jay continued while Mal and Carly nodded beside them.

Ben shot them a smile that nearly blinded the entire room; the only ones not affected were Doug, Jane and the rest of the precious beans in the room (precious child smiles don't affect those that smile precious child smiles).

 _Ben: I'll see you later._

 _Chad and Audrey walked off while Ben looked towards Mal._

 _Ben: Hey!_

 _Mal: Hay._

 _Ben: How was your first day?_

 _Mal: Super._

 _Ben glanced towards Mal's locker that had her signature piece of art on it: Maleficent's silhouette rising from green flames with 'Long Live Evil' spelled across it._

 _Ben: You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?_

 _Mal: Way to take all the fun out of it._

 _She smiled at Ben while saying it, something that he easily returned._

"I ship it!" Candice whispered to Violet who looked at her in slight confusion.

"They're already an item Candy," the fairy deadpanned but her friend only shrugged and continued to vibrate silently in excitement.

 _Mal walked off when she saw Jane and left Ben standing there._

 _Ben: Huh._

 _The camera view once again switched to show Jane and Mal in the bathroom._

"Oh God, here goes," Jane muttered, sinking down into her seat. Carly reached over to pat her head like she would a dog earning a weak glare from the half-fairy.

"It could have been worse," Mal told her but grimaced all the same – she didn't need Fairy Godmother watching this particular scene.

 _Mal: Hi!_

 _Jane jumped, shocked and a little fearful at Mal's presence._

 _Mal: It's Jane, right? Ah, always loved that name, Jane._

 _Jane: That's cool. And you're Mal. I know Carly; she's my roommate._

 _Mal: Don't go!_

 _Jane turned to leave and Mal stopped her, earning yet another start from the shy girl._

"Jeez, way to scare her, Mal," Jay commented; Jane and Mal slapped him on the arm in unison.

 _Mal: I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?_

"Now I do," Jane muttered and Evie wrapped an arm around her: she could be very protective of Jane.

 _Jane: Hardly._

Doug honestly looked offended, "What am I then?" He all but whined and Jane smiled apologetically at him. He just grinned back at her.

Fairy Godmother (although no-one else saw) looked at her daughter in concern; Jane had never complained about never having friends, nor did she ever mention it. Now that she thought about it, perhaps that was why Jane wanted to look prettier: being beautiful was what got you noticed in school nowadays.

 _Mal: Really? I mean, with your mom being fairy godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality._

"Hey, Jane," Mal whispered to the other fairy so no-one could eavesdrop on them. The younger looked at her in silent question, "I know that back then I was just being sarcastic but you actually have a great personality and don't try to change your looks. You really are beautiful."

Mal turned back to the screen quickly, unused to and uncomfortable about complimenting someone – even if she meant it – but Jane understood.

 _Jane: I'd rather be pretty. That's what gets you noticed in a more positive light. You have great hair._

 _Mal: You know what? I have just the thing for that. It's right... ah, here. Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair._

"Damn, Mal. You really didn't waste any time, huh," Carly remarked out of nowhere, earning a dirty look from the purple-haired girl.

 _Jane's hair changed to become longer and 'better'; she looked at herself in the mirror._

 _Mal: Wow! You almost don't notice your... other features anymore._

Most of the people in the room were looking at Mal in disapproval. She didn't realise at first but when she did she looked confused.

"What?"

Jane seemed to know what they were thinking and decided to defuse the situation before someone (cough*Audrey*cough) snapped at her (although in Audrey's case it would be because she had an opportunity, not because she cares about Jane).

"Oh, Mal. I know this is random but thanks for apologizing for that," Jane told the girl and her eyes widened in realisation, understanding why half the room was looking at her as if she'd kicked their puppy.

"No problem, Jane. Anyway, you don't have to change. We like you just how you are."

It seemed to appease the occupants of the room who turned back to the screen.

 _Jane: Do my nose!_

"Just get rid of everything. Maybe then she'll be nice to look at," Audrey muttered under her breath and oh boy. Seems like she didn't know about Carly's insanely good hearing.

Thankfully (for Audrey), Carly just wrapped an arm around Jane and gave the prissy princess her most used finger (hint: it's the one between the pointer and ring finger).

 _Mal: Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted._

"Slick, Mal. Real smooth," Jay commented, impressed at Mal's ability to bring up a subject so casually.

"Why, thanks, Jay. Guess I'm better than you at yet another thing," Mal threw back at him to which he stuck his tongue out at her. She retaliated the same way.

 _Jane fell into Mal's verbal trap._

 _Jane: She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff._

"If your whole shtick is doing magic, why not use your wand?" Evie was genuinely curious why Fairy Godmother didn't use magic and recognising this, the older woman didn't feel offended.

"Because magic isn't used that often nowadays. That means that if I were to use it, everyone would come to me for answers. You see, even if people don't realise it, many believe that magic is a solution to the smallest of problems. If something major were to happen, for example, a life threatening injury or a villain escaping, I would obviously use my magic."

"Huh," was Evie's response. "That makes sense... I guess."

 _Mal: What a rip._

 _Jane: Yeah._

 _Mal: You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?_

Mal quickly addressed Fairy Godmother and Jane, "I know that you love Jane, Fairy Godmother. I'm sorry to both of you for saying otherwise."

Jane and her mother smiled brightly at the girl to show that they accepted her apology. In all honesty, Fairy Godmother was less concerned about what Mal said than what her daughter's reaction would be. Hopefully, her daughter knew that she loved her.

 _Jane: Well, of course she does._

Fairy Godmother breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't dare to acknowledge. Guilt was coursing through her at the fact that she even doubted her daughter's reaction: did that mean that she believed herself to not love Jane? Ridiculous, but Fairy Godmother silently vowed to show her affection to her daughter more often.

 _Jane: It's... it's just, you know, tough love. "Work on the inside, not on the outside." You know, that sort of thing._

 _Mal: That's the face!_

 _Mal exclaimed suddenly when Jane made a forlorn expression, shocking the girl slightly._

 _Mal: Yeah, and then just look as if your... your heart is about to break._

 _Mal mimicked the very expression she was talking about, acting as if she were Jane talking to her mother._

 _Mal: "Oh mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too."_

 _Jane: Think it would work?_

 _Mal: Yeah, I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right?_

Cinderella laughed, shocking others, and turned to Mal, "'Old Cindy', I love that. Nice to here someone talk about me as if I were just another person, honestly."

Mal wasn't sure how to respond to that and Carly nudged her, snickering. It didn't seem like Cinderella expected a response, thankfully, and turned back to the screen.

 _Mal: And your mother bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her._

Carly snorted, covering it up with a cough. As soon as everyone looked away, she turned to Mal with a shit-eating grin on her face but her pseudo sister beat her to it, "Don't. Say. A. Word. You dirty minded De Vil."

The dog lover mimed zipping her mouth shut and throwing the key away but the damage was done. Jane, Ben, Lonnie, Doug, Jay and Evie got what she was implying and the past events on screen had to be paused so the laughing fit could pass (it did... eventually... after 15 minutes...)

 _Mal: And, hey, if your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me._

 _Jane: If I can convince mom, you're so there._

 _Mal: Yay. Well, bye then._

 _Jane; Oka– Oh! Your friends with Carly De Vil, right?_

 _Mal: Yeah... so?_

 _Jane: Um... she's my roommate but I haven't met her yet. I won't say anything if she's staying with you but I just want confirmation since I'd kind of like to meet her. And if she isn't with you then I need to tell someone._

"Aww. You were worried. Cute," Carly teased the young fairy, ruffling her hair and getting a scowl and blush for it.

 _Mal: Oh! Yeah, she was staying with me. If you want to meet her, I can tell her to go back to her dorms to see you but don't be offended or anything if you don't see her. She's kind of hard to get a hold of if she doesn't want you to find her._

"It's a gift, darling," Carly preened in a mock imitation of her mother, much to the amusement of her friends and Roger and Anita (not that they would admit it but it was kind of funny).

 _Jane: Okay. Bye, then._

"Well, that was an _incredibly_ awkward scene to relive," Jane muttered to Mal who silently nodded in agreement.

Ben, who had listened in, decided to add his input, "Just wait until the tourney game where I sing about Mal."

The three of them shuddered in unison, remembering how embarrassing that was (Jane could just imagine how they felt).

 _The scene shifted to show Evie, Doug and Chad in a chemistry lab. Evie was staring at Chad with what looked like dreaminess at first glance, but was more calculating under the surface. Evie turned to Doug, addressing him directly in regards to Chad._

 _Evie: Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?_

"Gold digger," Chad and Audrey (along with the other students who didn't like Evie and the VKs) murmured under their breaths.

 _Doug: Chad. Prince Charming, Jr. Cinderella's son. Chad inherited the charm but not a lot of there there, know what I mean?_

 _Evie: Looks like there there to me._

Doug and Evie were just cuddling together (Snow White, her prince and the dwarfs had to muffle their 'awws' at how cute the scene was) and were trying to ignore the scene: it was quite an embarrassing moment for them to experience.

Evie really wanted to explain _why_ she needed to marry a prince (in the past, at least). But there was no way that they would believe her. Thing was, on the Isle, they didn't have the same luxuries as a prince would have; if she were to marry into a royal line, her future would be safe and secure. But the people of Auradon would never be able to understand the necessity to be in an area free of danger and disease.

 _Mr Deley: Evie. Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?_

 _Evie: Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, it's an atom, right?_

 _She laughed a little nervously but stood up to go to the board when Mr Deley looked at her meaningfully. On the way, she grabbed her magic mirror._

"Um... you _know_ how to calculate the atomic weight of elements?" Jay stated/asked.

Evie blushed but responded, "Yeah, but no-one likes a smart girl." ( **A.N. So not true.)**

 _Evie: Let's see. How do I find the atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times 0.5200, plus 108.905 times 0.4800, which, Mr Delay, would give us 107.9 amu._

 _Doug: Amu?_

 _Mr Deley: I forgot. Always a mistake to underestimate-_

 _Evie: A villain? Don't make it again._

 _She tossed the piece of chalk back to the teacher and sat back down, receiving a note from Chad and staring dreamily at him while Doug sulked._

The scene ended there and Belle actually addressed Evie.

"Evie, you know that you don't have to hide how smart you are. And if you don't understand something, it isn't a bad thing to ask for help," Belle advised her and felt pleased when she saw that the girl seemed to be actually considering her words.

"I may do that, Queen Belle," Evie smiled charmingly at the older woman who smiled reassuringly back.

* * *

 **A.N. I know it's been a while. Sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. I am very sorry

Okay, I am extremely sorry for this but: this story is now discontinued. I just can't continue it! Seriously, for the past few months I've been trying to continue but it. Is. So. F*cking. Hard. Trust me, I want to continue, but I have no motivation and I have other things to focus on. If anyone wants to continue this story, just PM me and I'll most likely give you permission. Anyway, sorry again but I'm not returning to this story.


End file.
